


Sheathed

by AddisonNoxy



Series: Cloud Cover [3]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Romance, big big spoilers for the main fic, it's maya and sharpie, rated T for swearing and some trauma, you don't have to read the previous entries in the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonNoxy/pseuds/AddisonNoxy
Summary: Today had been one of the happiest, and strangest, days of Maya's life. Over the last few weeks she had grown fonder of Sue, the formerly antagonistic Inkling showing a surprising tenderness under her harsh words and violent attitude. Slowly, hopefully, she had worked to win the girl's trust.And now, at last, Sue had sheathed her blade.A oneshot companion fic for Stormy Dreams.
Relationships: Inkling(s)/Octoling(s) (Splatoon)
Series: Cloud Cover [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141547
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Sheathed

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains spoilers for Stormy Dreams if you haven't read up to chapter 29, taking place directly after the same chapter.

The apartment door’s lock opened up with a click, and the door swung smoothly on its hinges to allow light from the hallway to be cast across the floor. A pair of red-headed girls stepped inside - the first one to enter flicked the lights on, illuminating the bare interior of Sue’s apartment.

“I guess… sit down somewhere, or something.” the Inkling said aimlessly, shuffling on unsteady feet as she made her way towards the hallway which led to her bedroom. Behind her, Maya swallowed nervously, doing as she was asked and taking a seat upon the couch.

Today had been one of the happiest, and strangest, days of the ex-soldier’s life.

It was half-past two when the pair had emerged from the alleys of downtown Inkopolis. Maya walked purposefully, if a bit stiffly, with a faint flush to her cheeks. Trailing along two feet behind her, face bowed as she attempted to brush out the creases and dirt from her skirt, Sue followed with quick, tight steps. The Inkling’s eyes had dried, though her cheeks still bore faint trails where the tears had fallen. Maya wasn’t exactly sure how to handle the situation going forward, but one thing she did know was that neither she nor Sue should be spending any more time on an alley floor.

So with her phone in hand, Maya located a place for them to eat. The burger place where they originally planned to meet was probably still a hot zone after that near-miss with the car and the little girl, and on top of that it was a busy part of town regardless. No place to take a girl who was hoarsely sobbing into Maya’s chest only a few minutes ago.

A small sit-in restaurant with sandwiches and salads was nearby. It would do.

Quickly scanning the menu which was written in chalk on a board behind the counter, thankful that she had been practicing her comprehension of the squids’ written language, Maya ordered something light for the both of them before she was given a numbered flag (what strange customs), taking it to the table at the back of the store where Sue was seated.

The girl was hunched over, withdrawn on herself. Her hands rested in her lap as she stared fixedly down at the top of the table, not moving when Maya slid out a chair for herself and took a seat across from her.

“Are you feeling better, Suzy?” Maya asked, trying to keep her tone as gentle as possible.

“I’m fine.” the Inkling replied in a low growl. After a moment she shifted in her seat, and Maya saw her lips tremble ever so slightly. “I _will_ be fine. It’s fine.”

This habit of Sue’s - tucking herself inwards, withdrawing from view - was becoming unfortunately familiar to Maya. It always followed moments of extreme distress, like some kind of recovery system. The girl had mastered herself enough to regain some of her biting tone, but she was very clearly on shaky ground. Every so often Maya would catch a tremor brushing through the girl’s shoulders, or hear her take a breath that was just a little too sharp. Right now, Sue’s emotional state was delicate, and an errant wind might shatter what control she’d managed to exert over herself.

The food came, and the waitress squid took the numbered flag with her when she left. Maya picked up her sandwich, holding it limply in her hands as she pondered what she could do in order to improve Sue’s mood, when she saw the girl moving out of the corner of her eye. Palms pressed against her eyes, Sue breathed deeply, letting it out as a shaky sigh.

“...fucking sucks.” the Octoling heard her mutter.

“Suzy...?”

Sue gave a frustrated sound that was closer to a whine than a growl, head shaking glacially back and forth. 

“This isn’t what I wanted today to be like.” She said in a groaning voice muffled by her hands. “Was gonna dress up nice like a normal squid, go on a stupid fucking date, and figure my shit out. Instead I just fucked everything up and made a giant ass of myself like usual. Can’t even get enough of a grip to eat a stupid sandwich.”

Maya reached across the table, lightly brushing her fingers against the back of Sue’s hand. The Inkling stiffened, but didn’t pull away.

“Suzy.”

She felt her hearts tighten as Sue looked up at her. Despite the defiant look that the girl was wearing, her eyes were glistening faintly, threatening to spill over with fresh tears. That defiant look weakened, uncertainty creeping in, as Maya cautiously touched her fingertips. When Sue didn’t resist, she slipped her fingers between the Inkling’s and pulled until their hands lay clasped on top of the table.

“You did very well today.”

Sue shrank back at those words, almost like she wanted to flee, though her eyes stayed on Maya’s and she gripped the Octoling’s hands tighter.

“I did not seeing you make a mess.” Maya continued, her voice slow and deliberate. “All I was seeing was you protecting a child. The Inklings in the area were telling of me that you had jumped quick to be saving her, even though you could be getting hurt.”

The girl’s fingers were digging into Maya’s skin now, her face pale. Any signs of the defiant, angry Inkling were gone, replaced by wide eyes and trembling lips.

Maya smiled, ignoring the pain in her hands. “You were doing nothing wrong. I am very proud to be seeing your care for others.”

“Maya…” Sue’s voice was quiet, shaking like the girl herself. “I really can’t hear stuff like that right now. You’re gonna make me lose it.”

“Then we can be stopping, for now.”

The Inkling nodded jerkily, eyes lowering back to the food on the table. Her grip on the taller girl loosened, and Maya released her hands, watching as Sue wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand.

“If you are wanting,” she offered gently, “we can being pretend that the date is just now starting? We are eating food together, like it was planned.”

The squid sniffled, pinching the bridge of her nose. Then, hesitantly, she reached down to pluck at the ends of her ruffled skirt.

“...what do you think of my outfit?”

Warmth bubbled up inside of Maya. “I think it is looking wonderful on you.”

The meal felt like it went by very quickly. They didn’t talk about anything particularly special - Maya was amused and a little embarrassed to hear that Lacey had helped Sue to pick her outfit for the day, but more than that, the knowledge that Sue had sought their mutual friend’s advice on how to dress for their outing was very gratifying. When she said that Lacey had suggested not wearing her hat with this specific outfit, Maya remarked that she thought the hat very much suited Sue, nothing more than an idle comment.

When Sue then reached into her bag, retrieving the cap and placing it on her head, a satisfying sort of tightness spread in her chest, making her smile.

Once they had eaten, the pair remained sitting for a little while after. Maya leaned forward as Sue talked about recent games, her eyes tracing along the girl’s hand as it brushed her tendrils back over her shoulder, taking in the way that the Inkling gestured when she spoke of the turf - a closed fist that popped open to represent her brella, a single finger tracing an arc in front of her face to represent a super jump. Maya didn’t think she’d ever seen Sue moving so expressively before, noting how her curled-up shoulders had finally loosened. She loved it. She wanted to commit every motion to memory.

As they left the sandwich shop, Maya looked towards Sue, noting with pleasure how the girl no longer hunched or bowed her head. She stood readily next to Maya, arms crossed, hat placed firmly back on her head.

“So how was your first date?” Sue asked, her tone casual, though Maya caught sight of the anxious way that the Inkling watched her out of the corner of her eyes.

“It was very nice.” Maya replied, smiling.

Sue gave her a grunt that was a little too high-pitched to sound properly belligerent.

Her spirits high, the Octoling clasped her hands lightly in front of her. “However, it _is_ being my first date, and there are many things I am not knowing. Is a hug before leaving an appropriate ending for a date?”

The shorter girl traced a finger along the rim of her cap. “...yeah, it’s pretty alright, I think.” she murmured.

Maya opened her arms welcomingly, hearts trembling, and Sue gingerly stepped forward, allowing Maya to wrap her into an embrace. The sensation of the Inkling pressing up against her, of Sue putting her own arms around Maya’s waist and squeezing, felt like it was healing Maya’s fatigue. She heard Sue give a small sigh of satisfaction and wondered if the girl could hear Maya’s hearts thumping in her chest.

It was wonderful.

Then they separated, Sue’s eyes averted, and Maya gave a small bow of her head.

“Thank you for the inviting me, Suzy.” she said warmly. Sue gave a short, tight nod. “I would loving to go on another date. Maybe I can be inviting you?”

“Maybe.” the Inkling mumbled.

“Then I will be seeing you later.”

As Maya turned to leave, feelings of happiness bouncing through her, already looking forward to their next date - 

“Maya, wait!”

Maya stopped, thoughts scrambled, as she felt Sue grab her hand. She turned to see the Inkling looking up at her with a furious blush on her face. Sue pulled lightly on her arm, and Maya stepped closer. She looked so cute.

“I…” Sue swallowed nervously. “I hate it, but I’m… kind of a fucking mess right now. I always get fucked up after this kind of thing and I’d rather not be alone with my thoughts right now. Plus…”

Maya wanted so badly to squeeze the girl, to hold Sue tight to her chest. But she didn’t move, brain working unsteadily to try and predict what she’d say.

“Plus I’m probably just gonna go back to being a jackass tomorrow, once I’ve had time to get all this… fluttery shit in my stomach settled.” the Inkling murmured. “So, while I’m still feeling like I can, I’d sort of like to… you know. Sit with you. And touch. And shit like that.”

“...what you are suggesting?” Maya hardly dared to guess.

“Do you want to… no.”

Sue shook her head, holding Maya’s hand tighter.

“Can you stay at my place for tonight? Uh… please?”

Maya laid her hand on the Inkling’s shoulder, giving her an affectionate squeeze. “I would gladly.”

* * *

“Do you like movies?”

“I have been seeing a few, with Hook.”

“What kind are you into?”

“I am thinking the type was called ‘action’? I was liking the ones I am seeing of racing.”

Sue muttered something in reply to that, crouched next to a large cardboard box which was filled with DVD cases. As she shoved around inside the box, Maya sat on the couch, watching the Inkling anxiously.

They had been at Sue’s apartment for a little under two hours at this point, seated on the couch as various shows and specials played on the TV. At first, they had been on opposite ends, and every so often Maya would catch a glimpse of the Inkling fidgeting in her seat, fiddling with a few of her tendrils that sat in her lap.

She wanted to be closer, but it felt a little daunting to approach. Knowing how and when to approach the girl still felt like a technique that Maya had failed to grasp. Looking at Sue put a buzzing sensation in her chest that turned her thoughts to static.

Sue had said she wanted to touch, but she hadn’t initiated anything. Was Maya meant to make the first move? What if she overstepped the girl’s limits?

After half an hour, she’d gone to the kitchen for a glass of water. Then, after a moment of grappling with her doubts, she stepped over and sat down right next to Sue.

The Inkling stiffened, but didn’t object. Maya felt relieved for a scarce few seconds before Sue reached over to her, hesitantly slipping her fingers in between Maya’s hand and leg. She gave a light squeeze. Maya squeezed back.

With a muted sigh, Sue shuffled closer, her shoulder bumping up against Maya’s. It felt warm.

To think that something so simple could make her feel so happy.

When the most recent program on the television had ended, Sue suggested in a light voice that they watch a movie. She’d disappeared into her room, returning with a new outfit - loose black shorts and a red T-shirt with a crown emblem on it - and a box full of DVDs.

None of this should feel new to Maya. She’d watched plenty of movies with Hook, gone to eat with several of her friends, and had already spent plenty of time in Sue’s apartment, even staying over once before - although that was under much different circumstances. And yet there was something in the air that made her more aware of how she sat, of where she was, of the way that she was breathing just slightly harder than usual from a faint anxiety that skirted along the borders of her thoughts.

It shouldn’t feel different, logically speaking, but it did. Perhaps this was what Oliver meant, when he told her that Inkling intimacy was difficult to describe? She certainly couldn’t come up with any explanation for why she felt this way, except for one - because it was Sue, and because Sue wanted her there.

It was such an exciting thought.

Finally, Sue seemed to find what she was looking for, stepping over to one of the black boxes positioned underneath the TV and sliding the disc into the slot. She made her way back to the couch with the remote control in hand.

“Sue?” Maya spoke up, a sudden thought striking her.

“Yeah?”

Her hearts trembled nervously as she met the Inkling’s eye. “We are… _dating_ now, yes?” The word’s weight pulled her forward as it left her mouth, leaning her towards Sue. “Girlfriends?”

Sue looked caught off-guard. Frankly, Maya was too - the question had simply jumped from her brain to her mouth before she’d realized it. She looked anxiously at Sue as the Inkling’s eyes got just a bit bigger.

The girl breathed deeply, turning the remote over in her hands, then nodded. “Yeah, we are.” she affirmed. “Girlfriends.”

Maya almost leaped from the couch at the rush of joy that filled her. She felt her mouth widening into an enormous smile. Her hearts flipped with delight at the small, involuntary smile that Sue rewarded her with in return.

She found herself humming lightly as the room around her seemed to grow brighter.

The red-headed squid took a half-step towards the couch. Hesitated. Her grip on the remote tightened.

“Maya.”

“Yes, Suzy?”

“We’re dating, so… I’m gonna do something that’s probably fucking stupid, so just don’t say anything about it, alright?” Maya’s interest was piqued by the faint color of desperation in Sue’s voice. “Just… don’t make it a big deal.”

She nodded. “I promise, I will say nothing.”

Sue stepped past her towards the other end of the couch and sat down. The Octoling looked at her, confused, until the Inkling pulled her legs up onto the cushions and laid her head down on Maya’s lap. Maya’s breath caught in her throat as her hearts gave a violent jump.

After a moment, Sue spoke up, her ears reddening. “I’ll get up if you want.”

Maya’s response was instinctive, gently running her fingers down Sue’s tentacles from mantle to tip. She didn’t know what to say, but the last thing she wanted right now was for Sue to get up.

She was far from an expert in Inkling displays of physical affection, but this…

This felt very trusting. And very vulnerable. And very nice.

Relaxing against the back of the couch, Maya rubbed Sue’s head with gentle, circular motions, turning her attention towards the television screen as Sue raised the remote to start the movie.

“...thanks.”

* * *

Sue didn’t budge after the movie ended. She clicked the TV off, then gave a soft sigh as she settled further into Maya. The Octoling could feel the squid’s cheek on her thighs. Both Sue’s blush and Maya’s hammering heartbeats had long since subsided, replaced by a peaceful calm.

“So?” the squid spoke up suddenly. “How was it?”

“The movie was very enjoyable. The music helped to make my hearts beating.”

“...fucking weird thing to say.”

Maya smiled; she’d come to recognize the difference in tone between her girlfriend’s actual insults, and the aggressive remarks she used when she didn’t know what else to say.

Sue shifted on her lap, then raised herself up into a sitting position with a light groan.

“Should probably sleep soon.” she murmured. “I’ll go get you something to change into.”

“I am appreciating it, Suzy.”

The squid departed from the couch, returning moments later with what looked like the same clothes that Maya had worn the last time she’d spent the night. After changing quickly in the bathroom, Maya found Sue standing outside of her bedroom door, tapping a finger nervously against her arm.

The Octoling looked towards the living room and saw that the improvised bed that Sue had given her before hadn’t been prepared.

“Are you not having the comforter from before?” Maya asked, surprised at the embarrassed look on Sue’s face.

“I do.” Her voice was breathy. “I set it up in here.”

Maya blinked, looking past Sue at the bedroom door. The squid gripped her forearm with a low whine, then turned away from Maya, opening the door. “Come on.”

The Octoling opened her mouth to say something - she didn’t know what - but nothing came out. Instead, her feet moved her forward, following after Sue, crossing the threshold into the Inkling’s bedroom.

Sue’s room. The place that, until now, she had adamantly refused to let Maya see.

And now, she was letting Maya in.

The interior was lit by the lamp of a small ceiling fan whose blades spun lazily. One wall was dominated by a closet with a full-length mirror hung from its door. Another was covered in colorful posters, depicting turfing stadiums, events, professional players, and models posing with the freshest gear. Shelves lined a third, bearing figurines and memorabilia of different bands and teams. On a small table underneath the shelves, Maya spotted Sue’s Splattershot Jr. placed next to a much sleeker-looking model.

Sue’s bed and dresser were placed against the last wall, with a bedside table sporting a stylish-looking lamp. The dresser had a stack of fashion magazines on it, as well as a small cubby with five identical-looking black books tucked into it and a picture in a frame. The bed’s covers were dyed a deep red.

The wall itself had only a single large poster, placed directly above the dresser. Maya stepped closer, eyes widened, as she looked at the crimson-eyed boy whose image dominated the poster. A cocky grin sat on his face, and on his head was a very familiar-looking cap. Below him, the words ‘ALUN YURI: TURFING PRO’ were written in large, powerful letters. And beneath that was a message scribbled onto the poster in a messy scrawl.

_“For Suzy, my biggest fan. Keep it up, sis!”_

Maya’s hearts throbbed painfully. Her gaze dipped lower, towards the framed picture, which depicted a young Inkling girl wearing the same hat as Alun Yuri, despite it being much too large for her. She was beaming at the camera.

“Quit fucking staring.” Sue growled uncomfortably. The Octoling glanced towards the red-headed squid as she sat on top of her bed, shoulders hunched and eyes averted. “Is it so weird to see me with a smile on my face?”

More than any of her anger ever had been, the bitterness in Sue’s voice was crushing, constricting Maya’s chest. She winced.

“...you are looking so happy.” she said quietly, without thinking.

Sue snorted derisively. “Been a while.”

She gestured loosely to the makeshift bed which had been set up on the floor. “You sleep there.” the girl said flatly. “Gave it an extra blanket to try and make it comfier, but it probably still just feels like sleeping on the floor.”

“Suzy, did I upset you for staring?”

Maya swallowed anxiously as the Inkling paused at those words. She glanced up at Maya, eyes narrowed, then gave a gentle shake of her head.

“No.” Sue replied, sighing and scratching at her head. “I just… haven’t had anyone in my room before. I’m trying not to feel weird about it, but it feels really…”

The idle turning of the ceiling fan stirred at Sue’s tendrils.

“...vulnerable. I guess.”

With hesitant steps, Maya made her way to the girl’s bedside, kneeling next to her. She reached out towards Sue’s hand and gently laid her own on top of it.

“Your bedroom is amazing.” Maya told her with a small smile, sweeping her gaze along the walls again. “I can feeling your love for the Turf Wars. It is clear that it is your dream.”

Sue shifted uneasily. “You already knew that shit.” she mumbled. “Do you _not_ like turfing?”

Maya paused, the distant sound of an Inkling’s cry of pain echoing through her mind. Seeing her tense up, Sue turned more fully towards her, brow furrowed. “I know you turfed during that tournament a while ago,” the squid remarked, “but haven’t heard anything about you going to the towers since then. Plus you kept avoiding me during our fight at the gym.”

The Octoling gave Sue’s hand an involuntary squeeze.

“I am… afraid, to participating in Turf Wars.” Despite how painful the words were, Maya felt the tightness in her chest loosening somewhat. “When I was playing in the tournament, I gave injuries to an Inkling. It was shameful, and I am regretting.”

Sue gave a low hum of acknowledgement, and Maya went on. “I do not want to be hurting anyone else. I am without knowing how to restrain the instincts which were leading me to throw that Inkling.”

“Can’t you just do what you did at Kablammo? Dodge around, just ink turf?”

“That might not always working. Besides, the fight we were having at Kablammo Station was being an exception, regardless. I did not wish to attend, but felt forced - “

She cut herself off sharply as the realization of what she was saying caught up to her. Anxiety flared up in the back of her mind as she tried furiously to think of some way to explain herself.

Very quietly, Sue said, “Go on.”

Maya couldn’t read her tone or her expression. She gulped down her fear and, reluctantly, continued. “I did not want my friends to be having more trouble because of me. I was agreeing to the match to help Hook, but was… resenting of you for making me feel that I must, to protect my friends. I did not, and do not, trust of myself to be on the turf unless I am having no choice.”

The quiet that followed was deafening; the faint sounds of the ceiling fan turning sounded like a roaring gale whipping around Maya’s ears. It took everything she had not to shrink back or turn away as Sue stared down at her, eyes blank.

The Octoling felt a passing shadow of distress as her heart stuttered in her chest.

Then she jumped to attention as Sue inhaled deeply, rubbing at her side absentmindedly with her free hand.

“I’m glad that you agreed.” Sue said in a mere whisper. “If you didn’t, I might still be ruining shit as ‘the angry one’.”

Maya was still as her brain processed those words. Then, relieved, she felt her face warming, an affectionate smile spreading across her cheeks.

“I am thinking that you have always been better than you are thinking, more than simply an angry squid.” she said fondly.

“Yeah? How come?”

Maya released Sue’s hand, standing up and walking with a light tread towards the table which held the Inkling’s Splattershot Jr. She turned, presenting it to the astonished-looking Inkling.

“When you were giving this to me at the construction yard,” the Octoling explained, “I was examining it. It has been very well loved, treated with great care. You must have being gentle with it over the years.”

Sue glanced between her and the childish-looking shooter, eyes wide. “You noticed…?”

The girl stiffly rose from the bed, taking a step towards Maya. Her expression was intense.

“Maya,” she said in a low voice, “do you like me?”

Confused, Maya responded, “I do. I like you very much.”

“Did you like me back at Kablammo, when I ran away and you chased me?”

The question felt heavy, loaded with meaning that Maya couldn’t immediately identify. Before she could try to work it out, Sue spoke again. “Be honest with me.”

“...no, then.” Maya answered uneasily. “I do not think I did.”

She didn’t know what the purpose of these questions was, or what kind of answer Sue was looking for. She couldn’t even guess what kind of reaction the Inkling would give her. It didn’t feel right to answer this way - it felt very much like there was something that she was missing here, and without knowing what it was, every word felt like a potential mistake. She didn’t want to upset Sue.

But the last thing that Maya had expected was for Sue to _smile._ A small smile, one that the girl tried to hide by ducking her head, but a smile that nevertheless felt genuine and joyful and which instantly struck Maya dumb with a dazzling sense of joy.

Suzy was so beautiful when she smiled.

The Inkling took two steps forward, and Maya’s hearts leaped into her throat as Sue embraced her, wrapping her arms gingerly around the taller girl’s waist and squeezing lightly. It felt like she was being lifted off of the ground, carried away by the pleasant fog spreading through her body.

“I’m gonna be rough again tomorrow.” Sue told her, voice muffled as she buried her face in Maya’s chest. “I just know it. I’m gonna be an asshole, but I’ll… try. To be better. And to trust you. It’s gonna be hard so just… be patient, alright?”

Happiness rushed through Maya as she returned the embrace, holding Sue close. “I will. Please, being patient with me as well. I am a stranger to Inkling romance.” Maya said. “It was only recently that I learned of hugging and kissing.”

Sue snickered, high tone free of malice, and it sounded like music to Maya. “What, octos don’t know hugs and kisses?” she asked with taunting disbelief. “What do you guys do, then?”

“The most intimate gesture two Octarians can be performing is the touch of their foreheads.”

“Oh? Like how?”

Maya smiled, releasing Sue, and as the shorter girl’s grip loosened she raised her hands to cup the squid’s cheeks, pressing her forehead delicately against Sue’s. “Like this.”

Sue made a surprised noise that sounded almost like a squeak, and Maya’s smile widened as she looked into her girlfriend’s eyes, only inches away from her own. “In Octarian culture, the touch of foreheads is representing the exchanging of thoughts.” she said with feather-like gentleness. “To the deepest place. It is showing of a willingness to listen, cooperate, and be trustful. To be knowing that when it is important, the other person will be acting for your best interests, because the two of you are understanding each other as you understand yourselves.”

Sue’s beautiful eyes were round, wide with surprise, and it gave Maya a small leap of joy. “What is kissing representing for Inklings?”

“I don’t fucking know…” the girl stammered. “Why are you asking me?”

The two separated, and despite her happiness Maya felt a hot flush rising to her face. The intimacy of the gesture hadn’t been exaggerated - only with one other person had Maya done such a thing. The anxious thought sprang to mind that something so tender might have overstepped some sort of line, and that feeling redoubled when she looked at Sue’s own crimson face.

“Was that being strange?” Maya asked, voice unsteady in her uncertainty and embarrassment. “Should we being sticking to hugging and kissing?”

“I ain’t ready for kissing yet.”

Sue’s answer was quick and snappy as she gripped the brim of her cap, pulling it lower over her flushed face. “But… the forehead thing was nice. We can do more of that. If you want.”

The two stood still. Maya’s thumping hearts beat four times in her chest before Sue spoke up, stepping past Maya to flick off the light of the ceiling fan, leaving the room illuminated only by her bedside lamp. “We should sleep.”

Nodding her assent, Maya watched as the girl turned away, slipping the cap off of her head and placing it neatly on the dresser beside her picture. She knelt down, climbing under the blankets of her own makeshift bed as Sue clambered into hers.

Then, reaching out towards the lamp, Sue switched it off, bathing the two of them in darkness.

As Maya nestled deep into the folds of the blankets, noting with a hint of pleasure that they smelled like Sue, the Inkling spoke again.

“Maya, if…”

Seconds passed.

“If I _do_ end up being all vicious and shit tomorrow, and angry and not able to stop, just… don’t hate me, alright?”

“If that is happening,” Maya replied calmly, “I will doing whatever I can to calm you down.”

She could hear Sue shifting around in her bed, and though the room was pitch-black, Maya still closed her eyes, merely listening to the sound of Sue’s movements and her own heartbeat.

“I’m glad you came after me.”

The words trembled as they left the Inkling’s mouth. Her voice sounded strained. Maya’s ears twitched as she heard the girl sniffle.

She smiled to herself.

“So am I.”


End file.
